


Highlight

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles and all is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlight

He's messed up. He knows it well enough, it's just another part of his genetic make-up and sometimes John has to wonder why they call themselves 'superior'. He can't think of one person in the lair who hasn't got issues somewhere.

Still, when he's with _her_ , he can't help feeling like there is a little more right than wrong in the world and that is a godsend to him, even though he stop believing in God long before he can even remember.

So, if he can make Astrid Finch smile - just a little bit and for just a small moment in time - in her huge jumper and slippers, then he'll do it.

He'll do it a thousand times over to see the highlight of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> First The Tomorrow People piece. These two keep me watching this show, to be honest, so they deserved a little something.


End file.
